happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Escape From Happy Tree Town
Escape From Happy Tree Town is a special two part HTFF Episode and the season 71 finale. Episode Roles Starring * Coconut Featuring * Leif * Squabbles * Lucky * Noise * Ace * Chompy * Russell * Moppy * Scurvy * Ahoy * Clam * Lumpy Appearing * The rest of the Canon Cast. Plot Part 1 The episode begins Coconut inside his house, looking over a map of the town. After he looks over the map, he rolls it up and shoves it in backpack along with some food and containers of coconut water. Ready to head off, Coconut leaves his home. Coconut begins his journey by simply crossing the street, but as he does, he is nearly hit by Chompy in his taxi, however Chompy stops just before hitting him. Coconut gets an idea and hops in the taxi and tells Chompy to drive. Chompy drives for a little while and Coconut smiles as all is going. Leif, Squabbles and Lucky are then all seen together attempting to cross the street. Leif makes it halfway before he is hit by Chompy's taxi. Leif's blood splatters on the windshield, obscuring Chompy's sight and he quickly crashes into a lamp post. The lamp post falls over and smashes Lucky and startles Squabbles into running across the street, only to be hit by The Mole's car. Inside the taxi, Coconut is shown to be unharmed and he quickly exits the taxi before anything happens, leaving Chompy behind, who is stuck. Coconut then quickly runs away, avoiding harm as the taxi soon explodes. Soon Coconut is then shown to have arrived at the airport and goes to buy a ticket from worker Noise. However he is told there are no flights left and Coconut lets out a groan. However he is then greeted by Ace, who says he can fly him. As Ace and Coconut walk away, the sign showing all the flights falls over and crushes Noise.The scene then shifts to Show ace flying in the air in a small plane with Coconut in the other seat. Coconut smiles as once again he is on his way out of the town. It then that the planes engine explodes, killing Ace and sending Coconut and the rest of the plane falling. The screen fades to black with Coconut screaming. Part 2 Part 2 begins with the plane crashing into the ocean. Coconut, still alive floats in the water, using his helmet. He begins to cry as the situation looks dire but then he hears a voice and looks to see Russell in his boat. Russell and his crew of Clam and Lumpy quickly help Coconut on the ship and Coconut hugs the three in joy before putting his coconut back on his head. Things are looking good again as Russell sets sail and Coconut decides to take some pictures. While he takes pictures, Coconut spots something in the distance and so does Lumpy with a telescope. What they see is reveled to be Scurvy and his ship. Everyone on Russell's ship lets out a gasp as Scurvy gets close enough for them to tell who is it and Russell orders Clam and Lumpy to prepare the cannons. However Scurvy seems to have been one step ahead as a cannon goes off and a cannonball smashes in Clam. Coconut screams and rushes over to a rowboat connected to the ship and quickly drops it before hopping on, followed by Lumpy. Russell yells at the two as Lumpy rows them away, and right into Scurvy's ship. While a bunch of cannonballs hit Russell's ship and sink it, Scurvy has his crew, Ahoy and Moppy capture Coconut and Lumpy. Now having sunk Russell's ship and capture two of his crew, Scurvy sets sail, smashing into a floating Russell. Lumpy and Coconut are then shown both locked up in cells at the bottom of the ship, and once again Coconut begins to cry. Suddenly then a loud crash is heard and its shown to be storming badly now. Waves crash into the ship and the crew tries to keep things under control, but a wave knocks Moppy overboard and sends hi mop into the back of Ahoy. Scurvy rushes into the lower deck of the boat to escape the storm, and ends up by the cells. Just then a huge wave hits the boat and it vanishes into the water. A beach is then seen, and waves hit the shore, washing up Coconut, who coughs out some water and gets up, somehow still alive. Not sure were he is, but sure he isn't in Happy Tree Town anymore, Coconut happily rushes off the beach, but soon drops to his knees and lets out a scream. Its then shown that before him is a sign, the sign for the town. Coconut actually starts crying but is silenced as the sign falls over and smashes Coconut into his coconut. End Tag "There's No Place Like Home" Deaths # Leif is hit by Chompy's taxi. # Lucky is smashed by a lamppost. # Squabbles is hit by The Mole's car. # Chompy is killed when his taxi explodes. # Noise is crushed by a sign. # Ace is killed when his plane's engine explodes. # Clam is smashed by a cannonball. # Russell is hit by Scurvy's ship. # Moppy died in the storm. (Debatable) # Ahoy is impaled by a mop. # Scurvy and Lumpy drown when the ship is wrecked. (Confirmed) # Coconut is smashed into his helmet. Trivia * Excluding Lumpy and Russell, the entire canonc an can be seen throughout part 1 of the episode. Category:Season 71 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images